undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underverse
Cross!Sans is a hybrid of the Sans and Chara of a universe. Profile Appearance Cross usually has one white pupil and one red pupil, and a red lightning bolt shaped "scar" under his right eye socket. This is a signal that Chara is there. His eyes can change like most Sans' eyes (totally black, all white). Just like how he can have totally white eyes, he can also have completely red eyes. Completely red eyes signal when he is feeling strong Chara-like emotions. His soul is half an upside-down white monster soul and half a red human soul. He is only alive because Chara "paired up" with him using his half determination to keep him alive. He wears mostly black and white. His attire consists of a black jacket with a hood and several white attachments and white fluff on the hood, black shorts with white Xs on each leg and white shoes with Xs on them. He wears a gold locket and a black and white tattered scarf. His main weapon is a giant knife. NOTE: Chara is not a girl, rather an 18-year-old boy in a 10-year-old's body. This has been confirmed by Cross' creator (Jakei). Abilities Cross can summon knives, unlike regular Sanses. He can only do this if Cross Chara is awake and still fused with his soul. He can take control of a victim by executing them temporarily to make the victim their puppet (If his hack stick doesn't break against their body, which it usually does.) Cross can also steal parts of universes with his blade. Stolen Abilities Cross and Chara stole half of Sans' soul, which enables them to have Classic Sans' abilities. Cross has a Gaster Blaster that has four eyes and red pupils that fires red laser beams instead of blue. He can use a knife like a weapon instead of bones. The knife ability most likely came from Chara and his determination. Background Cross lived in a universe called X-tale, somewhat like Sans'. He had friends and family. When he realized that his Gaster kept resetting his timeline so he could't live his own life he destroyed his world and he (chara) was somehow trapped within Cross's soul. His world had no resets or true resets so he stayed in that state for a long while. He has a plan to get his world back, to steal from other AUs and use their code to make his (this is Underverse). Cross and Nightmare also made a deal that when Cross wants to go take code from an AU, Nightmare will teleport him there, but in return, he has to spread negative emotions throughout that AU. His world is currently a white space. Gallery Undertale-AU-Undertale-фэндомы-познавательно-3386572.png cross_sans_by_superyoumna-dab5ble.jpg ALL THE SANSES! - Edited_.png|Cross Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer Cross SANESSS.png 4965a093a0648355d1745565022ef9a23399b77a_hq.gif|DO IT ! 615576c21af355d6fffd547560c30137.jpg|Baby cross Trivia * He was created by Tumblr user Jakei95. * He came from an AU called "X-Tale". Category:Out-code Characters Category:Character-centered Category:X-Tale Category:Underverse Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Human Category:Damaged souls Category:Alone Category:Male Category:Weak Sans